full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Croc
A criminal of Gotham, enemy to Batman as well as the Lunar Knights and a member of the Suicide Squad. He was captured by Iron Heights prison and was experimented on due to his healing factor. Though because of the massive trauma and mutations, he has become more reptile than man, making him twice as savage than ever. Characteristics *'Name': Waylon Jones *'Alias': Killer Croc *'Age': 35 *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Destruction and mayhem, getting paid *'Dislikes': His aunt, Batman, anyone who gets in his way *'Family': unknown mother (Deceased), unknown father (MIA), Aunt (killed by his hands) Appearance Killer Croc's entire body is scaly, due to a birth condition giving him skin like a crocodile's scales. Still barefoot. He has bright, yellow eyes with black, slitted pupils, much larger than any human but is dwarved by Bane, and has sharp teeth and claws. Croc wears dirty, orange, stained prison trousers, and has a brown rope tied into a knot around his waist as a makeshift belt. Croc is shirtless and his physique is more muscular. Croc's entire body is green, and he has a pale, white hue to the underside of his arms, belly, and chest. Croc's evolution expanded greatly and he was double the mass that he was with large spiky growths protruding from his left shoulder and his body much larger and bulkier than before, and he towers over the other characters, appearing to be twice the size of Bane, Batman, Alpha, and Nightwing. He has also grown a large tail. He seems to be oddly shaped and constricted much like the Elephant Man. It is strongly implied if not outright stated that his "evolution" is the result of an adaptive reaction to the extreme trauma he had to undergo from the experimentation he was forced to undergo at Iron Heights. Personality Killer Croc is more of a temperamental beast than human. Before joining the Suicide Squad, Croc loved to break into banks, cause mayhem and occasionally eat his victims. He is rather impatient and only cares about money, much to the chagrin of his more honorable members such as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana, Harley Quinzel, Deadshot and Diablo. However, due to the torturous experiments done to him by both Cadmus and Iron Heights, Croc became more savage, cannibalistic, and his instincts are now turning into that of a wild animal the more they experimented on him, making him less human than what others perceive him as. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Strength': Croc, due to his years of alligator wrestling for the circus, is immensely strong. *'Nigh-Impenetrable Skin: '''As a result of his reptilian skin, Croc is incredibly durable, able to shrug off even tank shells. *'Reptilian features': Croc features claws for nails and fangs for teeth. *'Healing factor''' *'Tail': Due to experimentation done on him, Killer Croc had grown a tail which could be employed as a third arm, allowing him to swat away anyone trying to get to him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He has regenerative powers similar to a reptile such as being able to regenerate lost limbs, organs & massive bruises and cuts in a matter of moments to several minutes to hours depending on the severity of the injury. However, this ability has severe side effects as well: Namely, having to regenerate extensively for a prolonged period of time will have it create an adaptive response to the extreme trauma. More specifically, the torturous experiments he underwent caused him to have his physiology end up permanently altered so that he looked even more bestial than before Skills *'Expert wrestler & street fighter' *'Cannibalistic killer' *'Savage, animalistic & barbaric mental state' *'Swimming': Due to his physiology and mutations, Croc has become an expert swimmer, and can stay prolong hours under water, waiting to strike. Gallery Voice Actor Steve Blum Navigation Category:Villains Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:DC comics characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males